


baby, just say pretty please

by xombiebean



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, always a girl!geno, always a girl!sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xombiebean/pseuds/xombiebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flicking her eyes over Sid, she says, “Sidney Crosby is good on her feet. But how is she on her knees?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, just say pretty please

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Nicki Minaj's song "Get on Your Knees" featuring Ariana Grande. Unbetaed.
> 
> ETA: This smutty ficlet is an AU where Sid is female hockey player in the NHL and Geno is not a hockey player--I didn't make that explicit in the fic.

“For God’s sake, Sidney, go over and talk to her already,” Flower says.

Sid blinks and tears her eyes away from the hot brunette standing at the bar. “I—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she stammers, trying to regain her composure. “Are you sure you’re even seeing straight?”

Flower thrusts a shot at her face. “Drink this, then go over and talk to her.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Make the magic happen.”

“You’re gross,” Sid snaps.

“Your face is gross,” Flower replies easily.

Sid opens her mouth to reply, but Kuni cuts her off. “It’s your turn to buy a round anyways, Sid,” he says mildly, and she shoots him a betrayed look.

Grabbing the shot from Flower, she throws it back and wobbles as she gets up—yeah, she’s 5’9”, 180 pounds of pure muscle, and still a lightweight. “’Atta girl!” Flower calls and smacks her ass.

“Get it! Get it!” Beau and Bortz join in.

She turns around to glare at them, wounded that they don’t have her back. They’re supposed to keep her from doing stupid things, not throw her headfirst into the lion’s den.

Walking up to the bar, she casually leans next to the woman. “So, uh,” she says smoothly, “come here often?”

The woman turns around and laughs, but it’s—it’s a warm laugh, one that Sid could get lost in. Her brown eyes are soft and friendly as she says, “That line get you all the ladies?” And _oh_ , a thick Russian accent curls around her words, and sends heat straight to Sid’s belly.

Sid flushes, her cheeks pinking in embarrassment. “Sorry, I just, uh—my friends over there—” She hitches a thumb toward her team’s direction—they’re all watching her strikeout, those busybodies. “—they saw me staring at you, and uh, told me I was being dumb for not coming over to talk to you.”

The woman laughs again, and even though she’s sitting, she seems to tower over Sid. “I’m Evgeniya,” she says, and Sid swallows.

“Geno?” she tries.

Evgeniya smiles. “Close enough.” Flicking her eyes over Sid, she says, “Sidney Crosby is good on her feet. But how is she on her knees?”

Sid’s voice is steady when she says, “Take me home, and I’ll show you.”

 

*  *  *

 

Geno places her hand high on Sid’s thigh, and the steady pressure of it grounds her throughout the drive to Geno’s place. Sid doesn’t do this often, hasn’t officially come out yet, and she tries to keep it quiet so that everyone’s focus is on her hockey.

“Was hoping you would come over,” Geno says softly, punctuating her words with a squeeze. There’s strength in her grip, and Sid can’t help the way her breath picks up at that. Geno smiles mischievously, her tongue poking out between her teeth. “Gonna wreck you,” she croons.

“Please,” Sid whimpers.

Time stretches between them leaving the bar and parking in her driveway, and Sid gets lost in the heady anticipation. The loss of her hand on Sid’s thigh as Geno gets out of the car jolts her back to the present moment. Pausing, Geno leans over and ducks her head so that she can catch Sid’s eyes. “Just going to sit there, Sid? I’m too tall to do in car. More fun in my house.”

Sid scrambles to take off her seatbelt and follow Geno who places her hand low and proprietary, right where Sid’s waist meets the beginning swell of her ass. The instant she closes the door behind them, Geno kicks off her heels and gently rubs her thumb over Sid’s plush lower lip. Sid parts her lips and licks at her thumb without a second thought. “Fuck,” Geno gasps, and kisses her then, pushing her back against the door.

Grabbing onto Geno with both hands, Sid curves one around her waist and the other on the back of her thigh, sliding it up under the flimsy fabric of her short, skintight dress until she reaches the curve of her ass. She shoves a jean-clad thigh between Geno’s bare legs. Geno moans as she grinds down on it, pressing sharp, sucking kisses up Sid’s neck, and Sid keens when she reaches a spot right beneath her ear. “Please, I need—” she says.

Her eyes half-lidded with pleasure, Geno pulls back a little to study Sid. “Give you everything,” she says, and Sid can’t stop the shiver that her words send down her spine. Taking Sid’s hand in hers, she leads Sid to her bedroom. “Come here, my darling,” she says, pulling Sid over to stand in front of her full-length mirror and pulling her flush. Sid flushes as Geno smooths her hands down Sid’s torso and then starts unbuttoning her plaid shirt, beginning with the bottom button and working her way up. “Look how gorgeous you are,” she says, as she slides the shirt off her shoulders and then lets it drop to the ground. “How strong.” Compared to Geno, Sid is a wall of corded muscle, though she is so much shorter than Geno. There is nothing dainty or beautiful about her.

Sidney is just wearing a plain white bra with a little pink bow in the middle—she hadn’t thought to wear a nicer one—she doesn’t make a habit of hooking up with people at bars—and she quakes under Geno’s scrutiny. “It’s not—they’re not—much,” she bites out, and for an instant, the heat in Geno’s gaze is flayed with gentle longing, but it’s gone before Sid is ever quite sure that it was there in the first place.

“Beautiful,” Geno says with such vehemence that Sid hunches and has to resist crossing her arms. But Geno cups her left breast in her hand so gently, that Sid relaxes a little. “They’re a perfect handful,” Geno says, smiling mischievously.

Sid barely manages to get out, “Does that line get you all the ladies?” before she bursts into a honking giggle. Geno looks at her with such open delight that Sid can’t help but turn around and kiss her. Deftly unhooking Sid’s bra, Geno helps get Sid’s arms through the straps before tossing it towards Sid’s plaid shirt. “C’mon,” Sid says, her voice hitching up into a whine. “This isn’t fair. Why are all your clothes still on?”

Laughing, Geno pushes Sid onto the bed and then straddles her hips. She leans forward and, in between kisses, says, “Because you keep distract me.”

“Off,” Sid says, plucking at her black dress.

“If you insist,” Geno says. She rears back and grips the hem of the dress, sinuously pulling it off in a single motion.

For a moment, Sid’s brain loses its grasp of the English language. “Guh,” she says articulately, her eyes catching on the tattoos that litter Geno’s torso and the way they seamlessly accentuate her breasts. Geno’s wearing a lace bra, and Sid can easily see the pink circles of her areolas and the stiff peaks of her nipples, and oh, she wants. Geno smirks wickedly at her, as if she can read Sid’s mind.

“Pants off,” Geno says, playfully smacking the side of Sid’s hip.

Sid scrambles to comply, lifting her hips and trying to unbutton her jeans at the same time. Geno laughs at her, warm and fond, and helps her shimmy out of her jeans. Once Sid’s managed to get free from her jeans, she plants her feet and rolls them so that Geno is lying flat on her back, with Sid hovering above her.

“Got me right where you want me?” Geno asks, a smirk curving her mouth, which Sid has to kiss off her lips. Sid licks her lip unconsciously as she leans back, and Geno groans. “Killing me, Sid,” she says. “You gonna show me if you can score?”

Sid grins and gets to work kissing her way down to Geno’s breasts. She wants to trace the outlines of Geno’s tattoo, and ask her to tell her the story behind each one while she learns them with her fingers and her lips and her tongue. But, right now, Sid has a mission operative. Pausing to suck a bruise beneath Geno’s collarbone, she scrapes her teeth lightly, ever so gently, down to the swell of her right breast, and then she traces her tongue around the edge of her areola. Sid leans back to thumb at her nipple, and Geno gasps and tangles her fingers in Sid’s hair and pulls her back down.

“Off,” Geno says, fumbling to unclasp her bra with one hand while trying to pull Sid closer with the other. “I need to get this off.”

Sid giggles—she can’t help it—and says, “So _now_ you want to take your clothes off. You couldn’t have made this easier?” But Sid leans away, and Geno lets her go, just enough so that Sid can help get her out of her bra, before reeling her back in. She feels a little punch drunk at the sight of Geno’s bare breasts: they are breathtaking and much, much more than a perfect handful. Reverently, Sid seals her lips over her nipple and sucks, applying a little pressure—while rolling her other, neglected nipple with her thumb and forefinger—before tugging gently at it with her teeth. Geno moans and tightens her hold on Sid’s hair.

Smiling to herself, Sid turns her attention to the other nipple, and Geno lets out a little happy sigh, her hips rolling as she shivers. “Sid, Sid, I need more,” Geno breathes, and Sid smiles at her.

“Okay,” she says softly. “I got you, Geno.” Sid doesn’t play at any pretense, just goes down. Geno lifts her hips, and Sid helps pull off her underwear. She waits for Geno to swing her legs over Sid’s shoulders before she holds Geno open and licks at her cunt. Geno gasps, and one of her hands scrabbles in the sheets while the other pulls at Sid’s hair until it’s painful, until her eyes water. Sid licks in, setting a fast rhythm, and Geno is already so wet that Sid’s mouth is slick with it.

She is so single-mindedly focused on making this good, on making Geno feel good, that it takes her a moment to realize that Geno is gasping, “Fuck, fuck, Sid, so good,” and then something guttural and incomprehensible that sounds like Russian. It gives Sid a heady rush of satisfaction and she focuses in again on Geno’s cunt. When she dives back in, she slides in two fingers right away with her tongue, and Geno moans, loud and breathy. Sid fucks her with two fingers and sucks hard at her clit, and Geno keens, her back bowing off the bed with the force of her orgasm.

Easing her fingers out, Sid grins at Geno who moans and mumbles something in Russian that sounds filthy. Geno’s hand is still tangled in Sid’s hair, and she tugs at her hair gently. Sid goes easily, and the awed look on Geno’s face makes Sid lose her breath. She knows her mouth is slick from eating Geno out, and Sid can’t help but swipe her tongue against her bottom lip reflexively.

“Fuck,” Geno breathes, her hand moving from Sid’s hair to the lower half of her face. She rests her thumb on Sid’s bottom lip, her gaze full of heat. Unbidden, Sid opens her mouth and lets Geno slide her thumb into the warm heat of her mouth. “So good,” Geno whispers, her voice reverent and rich with promise. She pulls her thumb out, her eyes focused on Sid’s swollen, wet mouth.

Sid whines and surges forward, kissing her desperately. “Please,” she gasps out in between sloppy kisses, “please.”

Panting, Geno pulls away. “I’m give you whatever you need,” she says. “C’mon, up, up, I’m want you sit on my face.” Sid scrambles to comply, her heart jack-rabbiting in her chest, as Geno lies back and gets comfortable. “C’mon,” she says, urging Sid forward, and Sid moves so that her knees are bracketing Geno’s head, her feet hooked over her arms.

“Geno, I’m not sure—I’m heavy, I don’t want to—”

Huffing out a laugh, Geno says, “Thought you were going to show how good you were on your knees?” Her teasing question sends a flash of heat through Sid, and her cunt throbs. Sid steadies herself by grabbing onto the headboard. “C’mon,” Geno breathes, as she settles her hands on Sid’s hips and spurs her into motion.

Lowering her hips, Sid can feel Geno’s tongue flick into her cunt, and she circles her hips, trying to get her tongue deeper, to get _more_. Geno tightens her hold on Sid’s hips, and Sid knows that she’s going to have a pair of matching handprints tomorrow. With each shift of her hips, each swirl of Geno’s tongue, Sid is losing it, and she realizes that the desperate moans are coming from herself. “Oh god,” she says, “Geno, please—”

Her thighs are shaking, not from exertion, but from how good she feels. Any rhythm in her movements is all but gone, as she rides Geno’s face, chasing her pleasure, desperately grinding her hips forward. She can feel her orgasm building, and then Geno moves one of her hands down to press Sid’s clit, thumbing it roughly, and she comes, her lungs heaving. Sagging forward, Sid just barely catches herself by grabbing ahold of the headboard.

Rolling off of Geno, Sid lies flat on the bed, her legs still shaking, her cunt still tingling. Geno pants next to her, chest heaving, face flushed. Sid props herself up so that she can look at her, and _fuck_ , now she knows how Geno must have felt looking at her earlier, after she had eaten Geno out. Geno’s whole face is flushed, and the lower half of her face is slick.

Sid leans down and kisses Geno gently. “Thank you,” she whispers, and she feels satisfaction curling in her gut, at being able to make a debauched mess of Geno, who had been so carefully put together earlier.

“Anytime,” Geno laughs, her tongue poking out between her lips, her entire expression smug. “You want come, I make happen anytime.”

Sid can’t stop herself; she giggles helplessly, and Geno gathers her up and spoons her. “Go to sleep,” Geno murmurs, sucking a hickey onto the back of Sid’s neck. Sid’s always been bigger, more muscular than all the girls she’s slept with before. She’s always been the big spoon, but this time, with Geno’s thin body curled around her, Geno’s breasts pressed against her back, Sid’s the little spoon, and she wouldn’t move Geno for anything. She lets go, lets herself sink into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: I forgot to mention earlier, but come say hi! I'm at seashineandbrine at tumblr.


End file.
